


My Handsome Husband

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, IwaOi just being happily married, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Massage, Morning Kisses, Post-Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Oikawa Tōru had a really hard day and all he wants are cuddles from his strong handsome pillow husband. Iwaizumi Hajime is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	My Handsome Husband

**Tōru: strong handsome setter man (27) needs cuddles from strong handsome pillow husband.**

Chuckling slightly at his husband's antics, Iwaizumi texts back:  **Strong handsome pillow husband (27) is offering his lap for cuddles for strong handsome setter man (27). Hurry home and be safe.**

**Tōru: Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?**

Iwaizumi huffs. The only damn person he worries about is Oikawa Tōru. It’s been this way for 25 years now and he doesn’t see things changing anytime soon. 

About ten minutes later, he hears the front door open. A bag is unceremoniously dropped right by the shoe basket and Tōru shuffles into the living room, barely able to make it to the couch. Iwaizumi was right to worry considering this isn’t usually the state his husband comes home in; at least not anymore. They’ve worked to get to the root of Tōru’s anxieties and find natural solutions that don’t involve practicing until the early morning or staying up watching game film all night. Plus, the shiny bronze medal hanging over the fireplace was a great confidence booster. 

Tōru doesn’t stop to take his shoes off, he just walks over to Iwaizumi, sets down the folder he had been looking through, and sits himself right on Iwaizumi’s lap wrapped around his hips. It’s not the most comfortable position for the handsome, 6 foot tall setter to be in, but he doesn’t think that Tōru actually cares at the moment. 

He brings his hands up to rub small circles along his lover’s back, trying to wrestle out the knot that has settled there. 

“Hi,” Tōru murmurs, head buried in Iwaizumi’s neck, cheek resting on his shoulder. 

“Hola, mi amor. Rough day?” Iwaizumi asks, continuing to work on his back. 

“Mmm,” Oikawa groans as Iwaizumi pushes the knot and feels it release, “One of the new players was giving the coach attitude so we paid for it during conditioning.” 

Iwaizumi winces, knowing how much Tōru’s coach hates it when players get mouthy. He will have to set up a salt bath tomorrow to help with the inevitable soreness his husband will feel. “Mi amor, do you want to go lay down on the bed? I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable there.” 

Tōru just shakes his head, his breathing already starting to slow, “I wanna stay here. You’re comfy, Haji.” 

Well who was he to deny this man anything? He maneuvered them so Tōru’s legs were hanging over his, trying to keep them from going numb as they sat there on the couch. His fingers soon found their way into Tōru’s sweaty locks, gently moving back and forth, soothing motions pushing Tōru even further towards sleep. Within minutes, his breathing evens out completely and he’s fast asleep. Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to admire his husband. 

They’ve only been married for about 3 months now but it felt like it had been so much longer. He doesn’t often get to observe Tōru motionless and he takes notice of the little changes in his body. 

There were more wrinkles around his eyes, the baby fat that had once given Tōru a soft, rounded face had melted into a jawline that could cut steel. The nose was the same, except for the small bump about halfway up from a spike that Tōru hadn’t been able to get with his hands, resulting in a broken nose. Iwaizumi laughed and laughed when his friend FaceTimed him to complain about the injury showing off two black eyes and a swollen nose. 

He runs his hands down his husband’s arms, feeling the muscle there. That had been one of the pleasant surprises, among many others, when Tōru had come to visit him between his freshmen and sophomore year at UC Irvine. Oikawa had constantly complained about the training regiment the team’s trainer had assigned him upon his arrival in San Juan. The trainer had lovingly referred to Tōru as twig boy until he had packed on at 10 kilos of taunt, tight muscle. He had been strong in high school, but professional volleyball player Tōru was the stuff wet dreams were made of. 

Hajime continues the tour of his husband's body, running his hands down his back and under his thighs. Using his core strength, he pushed his back off the couch and scooped Tōru into his arms, carrying him down the hall and into their bedroom. Their bedroom. He loves calling it that after 7 years of long distance dating. They were finally living together, sharing their time completely with the other from dusk to dawn. Waking up to kisses from Tōru still comes as a surprise at times. 

Hajime places his grown ass husband gently onto the bed, making sure his head is evenly placed on the pillow before reaching down to untie Tōru’s sneakers. Next comes the pants. Finicky was the perfect word to describe Tōru and his sleep habits. He always makes a big deal about nothing touching his legs while he sleeps and so goes off the pants. Once Hajime has Tōru properly undressed for bed, he moves to pull the blanket up over him. Two arms suddenly reach out and grab his waist, pulling him onto the bed, sprawled over his husband. 

“Stay.” Tōru says in that breathy voice that he knows drives Hajime insane. 

“I thought you were asleep, asshole.” Hajime says, moving into a more comfortable position. 

“Mmm,” Tōru mumbles, “woke up when you got all handsy with me. No fun and games tonight, esposo mío, but I promise some fun tomorrow.” 

“Just sleep, Shittykawa.” Hajime says, kissing Tōru on the forehead, then wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him close. Within minutes slight snores fill the room and Hajime wishes that he had his phone to record the Great King, Oikawa Tōru snoring. 

Once Tōru is really asleep, Hajime carefully slips out of his arms. He puts the dirty clothes from Oikawa’s gym bag in the wash and begins to prepare their breakfast for tomorrow. Meal prepping was something that he picked up in California and it’s served him well. He makes sure to tidy up the house so they won’t have to spend time cleaning on their shared day off. When everything looks good, he heads back into the bedroom to rejoin his husband in the bed. Throwing his shirt and shorts into the dirty clothes basket, he climbs under the covers, only to be immediately engulfed by Tōru’s arms, small spoon style. With the steady thump-thump of Tōru’s heart Hajime drifts off into slumber. 

Soft kisses against his throat wake him up the next morning. 

Tōru is obviously awake, pressing soft kisses up and down Hajime’s neck. Hajime feels him smile against this throat, saying, “Good morning, Iwa-Chan.” 

Blearily opening one eye, Hajime rumbles, “I thought my name was Handsome Pillow Husband now?” 

“Well I’d rather you be Sexy Husband now and come join me in the bath,” Tōru says, giving him a deep kiss. When he pulls back, Iwaizumi moves up with him, trying to catch his lips again. 

“Uh uh uh, sexy, you’ve gotta join me in the bath if you want more kisses.” 

And the idiot slides off the bed, doing a little dance to drop his underwear, and throwing his shirt back at Hajime’s face. The view is breathtaking and Hajime enjoys every second of watching his husband walk away. Gods he has a great ass. 

It was only then that Hajime checked his phone and saw the time. 

“WHAT THE HELL, SHITTYKAWA, IT’S 5:45 AM. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP?” 

Tōru pops out of the bathroom door, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, a dopey grin gracing his face. He ducks back in to spit and shouts, “It’s your fault, Iwa-chan, you let me go to sleep so early last night and I couldn’t go back to sleep once I woke so I decided to wake you up too.” 

“Fucking unbelievable,” Hajime groans, getting out of bed and heading into the kitchen. Coffee. He needs coffee. And a blow job. He’s definitely going to make Tōru suck him off for being such an utter asshole and not letting him sleep in. 

15 minutes later, coffee cup in hand and feeling slightly less murderous, Hajime walks into the bathroom. There’s Tōru in their gigantic, custom made bathtub. For as crazy as Tōru makes him, Hajime couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else. 

“Haji, where’s mine?” Tōru asks, as Hajime settles against the counter to finish his drink.

“In the kitchen.” 

Tōru scoffs at him before continuing, “Joining me today?” 

A nod serves as his answer. Patience was never Tōru’s strong suit so Hajime decides to drink his coffee extra slow; an agitated Tōru is an enthusiastic lover. Hajime’s plan for the day include fucking his husband’s mouth, relaxing with him in the bath, making him breakfast, and not letting him leave the bedroom until tomorrow morning. 

“Iwa-chan,” Tōru calls from the tub, running a hand down his chest, “are you coming?” 

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi says, seeing Tōru’s eyes follow his body movements with a blazing intensity. Maybe a little teasing wouldn’t be so bad. He starts to do some little stretches, rolling his shoulder, stretching his back and pointedly ignoring his husband. 

“Iwa-chan, come over here, please,” Tōru asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. Oh good, he’s getting frustrated. 

“Mi amor, why should I come over there? You woke me up extremely early and left me waiting in our bed. That wasn’t very nice, Oikawa. I think you need to make it up to me,” he says, watching Tōru’s pupils blow wide at the tone of his voice. 

“Anything, I’ll literally do anything.” 

Oh and he definitely did something. Tōru’s mouth was something to admire. So acerbic with his wit and eager as licked down the underside of Hajime’s dick. The sounds Tōru makes are unearthly as he takes Hajime into his mouth, bobbing up and down, taking him deeper and deeper. His hand fists into Tōru’s hair guiding them to a more frantic pace. 

“Tōru, i-“ Hajime says but a deep pull from his husband has him tumbling over the edge, spilling his cum down Tōru’s throat. 

“Am I forgiven now?” Tōru asks, leaning back into the bathtub and wiping the dollop of cum off his cheek. 

“Fuck, yes, I forgive you. Now move over,” Hajime growls, climbing into the bathtub and settling himself behind his husband. Tōru immediately leans back against Hajime’s chest. A kiss is placed on Tōru’s lips as he turns his face up to smile at Hajime. 

“Want me to return the favor? Hajime asks. 

“No, not right now. But let’s play some more later. I’m a fan of authoritative husband. Maybe that should be your new nickname?” 

“Seriously, Shittykawa? Do not call me that in front of anyone or they are going to think that I tie you up in bed.” 

“That could be fun. Let’s try that soon.” 

Hajime just rolls his eyes. The shampoo that Tōru likes to use is sitting on the edge of the tub so he decides to take advantage of their time together and wash Tōru’s hair. 

Grabbing his coffee mug, he quickly drank the rest of it before dipping it into the warm water of the bath and pouring it over Tōru’s head, starting to soak his chocolate locks. 

“Iwa-chan, did you honestly just pour water on my head with your used coffee cup?” 

“Shut up, asshole, I’m trying to be romantic.” 

“Well then by all means, wash me with your dirty coffee cup, lover.” 

Just for that, Hajime dumped the next cup right over Tōru’s face causing his jerk of a husband to sputter and spit out water. Hajime just grind when Tōru looks at him with murder in his eyes. 

“Just let me wash your hair,” he says, nudging Tōru back down in the bath so he was comfortably resting on Hajime’s chest. Carefully covering Tōru’s eyes, he pours several cups of water over his head, making sure every part of his head is soaked. Tōru passes him the special shampoo he uses with the demand to get it all the way to the roots. 

Hajime doesn’t know what’s in the shampoo but the smell is so completely Tōru that sometimes when Tōru is on a long road trip, he’ll wash his own hair with it just to be able to smell like his husband. He pours a slight amount onto his palm and begins to rub his fingers the soft brown hair, digging into the scalp to make sure every inch is soaped up. Then he pours water back through the hair rinsing out every droplet of shampoo. The conditioner goes in next so while it’s sitting, he decides to wash the rest of Tōru. 

“Mi amor, I need you to move to the other side of the tub,” Hajime says, shaking Tōru slightly. 

“Mmm, I’m too comfy to move. Handsome pillow husband is so soft,” Tōru says, snuggling into Hajime’s right peck. 

“Get over there. You’ll like what I’m going to do, idiot,” Hajime says as he pushes Tōru across the tub so that they are facing each other. 

With curious eyes, Tōru follows his movements as Hajime soaps up a loof, lifting Tōrus leg and beginning to wipe slow, long swipes up and down his calf. Kisses soon follows the trail as he first cleans then kisses his way up Tōru’s strong thighs. Hajime thanks the gods daily for the trainers that have shaped his husband into Adonis personified. Sliding onto his knees, he raises Tōru’s arm, cleaning from shoulder to wrist and following kisses, a small smile crossing his mouth at the huffing sounds that are coming from Tōru. 

“Can I help you with something, mi amor?” 

“I would appreciate it if would hurry the fuck up, Iwa-chan.” 

“Here I am trying to be romantic and you aren’t appreciating my thoughtfulness. That’s a little rude, Oikawa.” 

Tōru’s eyes narrow slightly at the use of the last name.

“Well, Oikawa Hajime, I am just a little frustrated and I want my handsome pillow husband to morph into my sexy lover but he doesn’t seem too interested.” 

Hajime makes a thinking face before replying, “Handsome pillow husband wants to know what’s being offered to make him turn into your sexy lover?” 

Tōru smirks and Hajime knows the next words that come out of his mouth are going to rock his world. Leaning forward, Tōru whispers something so utterly delicious into Hajime’s ear that he just reacts. Standing up he steps out of the tub, foregoing towels, picks up Tōru, throws him over his shoulder and heads into the bedroom ignoring the shouts from the man flung over his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, put me down.” 

“Iwa-chan, at least dry us off first.” 

“Hajime, your going to ruin the fucking sheets!” 

Hajime ignores the first two pleas but responds to the last one with a growl. 

“Nah, baby, I’m gonna fucking ruin you in these sheets.” 

And Hajime proceeds to do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @oikawashoyou for the amazing tweet thread that gave me a starting place for this fic. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/shares are always appreciated. Follow me @bcain171 on Twitter for random head cannons and future fic updates.


End file.
